The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device that conveys sheets such as documents, recording paper and the like.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, printer and the like includes a sheet conveying device for feeding recording paper as a sheet, one by one to an image-forming unit. In such a sheet conveying devide, a technique for detecting overlapped feeding using a sensor such as an ultrasonic sensor for detecting overlapped feeding has been proposed.